


Coin problems

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: A carpenter receives some troubling news concerning some of his coins.





	Coin problems

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 14 (G59).   
> Prompt covered: coinage

Thavron walks to the sculptor’s shop on the fifth. He needs to have some coins looked at. This for he tried to pay a merchant with some coins only to be told that they were false. At this news, he paid with different coins and decides to seek his friend, Tanor, out. Tanor is the sculptor to whose shop he is currently walking. 

As for the coins, it concerns, those he received from Aegros. Aegros had commissioned chests from him and paid him in coins. When he received them, they seemed fine to his eyes and touch. Touch as in the weight of the coins. Nothing gave him any indication that the coins could be false. 

When Thavron arrives at his friend's shop, he sees customers walking into the shop. He decides to wait outside until they are left. He does not want to have people listening in on his conversation with Tanor. During the time he waits, Thavron considers the possibilities as to why he was accused of having false coins. An accusation he did not like, nor appreciate, to hear. But the possibilities for having this accusation made are not many. 

About fifteen minutes later, the customers leave and Thavron enters the shop. Inside, he sees Tanor putting his tools away. Those tools he must have used to serve his customers. When Tanor looks up, Thavron is instantly spotted. 

“Mellon, what can I do for you?”

“Suil, Tanor. I would like for you to look at some coins for me. I just tried to pay with them but they were not accepted. Instead, I was accused of trying to pay with false coins.”

“That is a hefty accusation, Thavron. From who did you receive them?  From some customers?”

“Yes, I received them from a customer. I want you to look at them so as to determine if they are actually false or not. When I received them I did not notice any discrepancies. Else I would not have accepted them.”

“Ben iest gîn. Put the coins on the counter and I will go collect the necessary tools. Then we will know who spoke the truth.”

So being told, Thavron places the coins on the counter. He watches as Tanor rummages through the closets behind him. He watches intrigued as tools are placed on the counter. After some time, it appears as if Tanor has gathered all the tools he needs. This for he starts to examine the coins. 

Thavron waits anxiously on the verdict Tanor will give concerning the coins. He gets a bad feeling about it. This feeling stems from the frowns that occur on Tanor’s face. He worries that he got actually paid in false coins and not in real ones. But how could he not have noticed it? He knows what false coins look and feel like. After some time, Tanor looks up.

“Thavron, I fear that these are actually false coins. Well made forgeries but still false.”

“How did I not notice that they were false?”

“As I said they are well-made forgeries. I find it difficult to detect the forgery but it is there.”

“Then how could a merchant detect the forgery?”

“He could not.”

Now Thavron knows that he has just been deceived by Aegros and also the merchant. He must be working with Aegros to be able to know that they were forged. Thavron knows that he can do only one thing now. That is filing a complaint against Aegros and the merchant. Once that has been solved by the magistrates, which he hopes will happen sooner rather than later, he can claim the money he has just lost. 

“Thank you, Tavon, for your help.”

“Good luck, mellon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Ben iest gîn: as you wish


End file.
